


You Are My Sunshine

by TheGuppyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Aone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, I dont really know where this is going, I will add characters as i go along, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No immediate smut but it will get there, Please bare with me, Rimming, Sexy Times, They work at a pound, omega!hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuppyo/pseuds/TheGuppyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aone had accepted the fact that he would be alone all his life until a little sunshine breaks through the clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is the first fic I've decided to write in awhile so my skills might be a bit rusty but I hope I can satisfy you guys! A picture on Tumblr just lit a fire in me to write this story so here I am! Comments and criticism are much welcome. Okay, enough with my rambling, let's get on with it

Aone never had many friends in his lifetime. Sure, he had some good acquaintances, but he never made it to actually becoming friends with them. It didn't help that his Alpha smell was stronger than most, which gave the impression that he was constantly trying to dominate everyone.

He was too quiet, too big, too scary looking. Omegas never approached him, only observed from the sidelines, and even if one did approach him they'd soon scamper off to the sidelines again, intimidated by him. 

Aone couldn't help this about himself. If he could change his demeanor he'd do it in a heartbeat, but things don't change that easily. 

Whenever he was rarely included into conversations, he'd desperately try to participate, but he could never figure out what to say. Words had never come easy for him, even when he was a little child. He didn't say a word until he was four, and when asked my his parents why he waited so long to speak his reply was "There wasn't anything to say".

But Aone had long since accepted himself, so it really wasn't a problem. He would get lonely sometimes, but these bouts of loneliness would soon pass, slightly forgotten.

Aone was okay with the fact that he would probably stay alone for the rest of his life, and was quite prepared for it. 

That is, until he met Hinata.

\------------------------------

 

"Aone-kun, could you help bring in the dog food? We just got a new shipment," Ukai-san, the owner called, voice strained under the weight of a package.

Aone nodded, setting the puppies that were crawling all over his lap back in their own pen before standing up, dusting himself off. They yelped in protest as Aone set off the help bring in the food.

He worked at a pound and loved it, surrounded by adorable animals all day that didn't require him to say anything to them to earn their affection. They loved him unconditionally, even though he was big and intimidating, and he loved them back just as much.

When he was finished with bringing the food in he hurriedly went back to the puppies, who were barking excitedly at the sight of him. His lips subconsciously formed a smile as he sat back down in the pen, letting them jump and nip at him.

It was an unfamiliar, incredibly sweet smell that distracted him from the puppies. He perked up, inhaling deeply. It smelled very good, and he closed his eyes, taking in a deeper breath.

"Aone!" Ukia-san called. "Come say hello to the new worker." Aone frowned, standing up as the puppies rolled out of his lap. A new worker? He vaguely remembered Ukai-san telling him about a new employee about a week before. Sighing, he made his way to the front of the store, mentally preparing himself to meet the newcomer. 

The last time a new employee came to work there they quit within a month, claiming it was because of school, but Aone knew it was really because of him. He didn't want that to happen again and he knew that they desperately needed the help, so he tried to put on the most pleasant face he could muster (which was just a blank expression), and went to meet the new employee.

Aone was not expecting the tiny, orange-haired, sweet-smelling omega that stood next to Ukai-san. He was especially not expecting the big bright smile directed at him as he entered his boss's office. He usually got wide, slightly scared looks from newcomers and customers, so it was no wonder that Aone's face twitched with surprise, his mind going blank. 

"Aone, this is Hinata, your new coworker. Hinata, this is Aone. I know he's big and scary looking but he's really the nicest Alpha you'll ever meet so you shouldn't be scared of him. I expect you both to work well with each other and to not cause problems. Understood?" Ukai-san said, arms crossing over his chest. Hinata nodded, bouncing slightly on his toes. "Of course!" He said, excitement clearly shown in his voice.

He practically bounced over to Aone, sticking out his hand. Aone stared blankly at it before putting two and two together, putting his own hand in the other's and hoping his hands weren't as sweaty as he thought they were.

He briefly acknowledged the fact that his hands were so much bigger than Hinata's before they shook, Hinata grinning up at him, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, and I hope we get along really well!" He said, shaking Aone's hand vigorously. Aone just nodded, too taken aback by his unbridled friendliness to say anything. 

He felt a bit uncomfortable to be smiled and stared at this much since most people would try to avoid him, but it was a new experience that he didn't exactly dislike. Actually, it felt kinda...nice.

A small spark of hope at friendship filled his mind. But he quickly pushed that away, knowing it was just his wishful thinking.

"Aone, why don't you show Hinata around and tell him what he needs to know? I need to run a few errands so I'm gonna be out for awhile", the owner said, already grabbing his coat.

" Ah...okay", Aone said, watching the owner leave before turning to Hinata, who was observing him with rapt attention. Aone suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable under that gaze and turned away, still feeling those golden brown eyes boreing into his back.

"OK, well, follow me," he mumbled, exiting the office. He heard Hinata's light steps behind him, his scent spreading throughout the pound. 

It was a nice scent, soothing and sweet, reminding Aone subtly of sunshine and clean air, and he soon found himself relaxing as he explained to the newbie what tasks needed to be done. Hinata was quiet mostly through the explanations, stopping occasionally to pet a dog and tell it how absolutely adorable it was.

The thought "You're absoluty adorable" crossed his mind, and Aone stopped in his tracks, surprised. He had stopped so abruptly that Hinata wasn't expecting it and bumped into Aone's back.

"You okay?" Hinata asked, taking a step away from the incredibly confused Alpha. It took a moment for Aone to process the omega's words before he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Odd. He never found anything cute besides animals, and here he was calling Hinata adorable. Very odd. 

It took a moment for Aone to gather himself and continue the tour, unaware of the quizzical look the smaller male was giving him.

They finally made it to the puppy room, and the subconscious smile he always wore when entering the room appeared on his face. "Puppies!" He heard Hinata exclaim happily behind him, a smile brighter than the one he saw earlier filling his face. " This is the puppy room," Aone explained quietly, moving to one of the puppy pens.

Aone went over and picked a puppy up, bringing the small, squirming animal to his face. It immediately began to lick him, and Aone let out a rumble of laughter as the small thing squeaked and wriggled in his grasp.

A burst of laughter distracted Aone from the puppy and he turned around to see Hinata in hardly contained hysterics, clutching his stomach as he doubled over in a fit of giggling. Aone stared, a bit dumbstruck at the display 

"Ah, I'm sorry," the omega said between giggles. "It's just that," giggle "it's so funny," giggle "You're so big and scary and" gasp "it's so small and adorable and" wheeze "I can't help but laugh at the contrast!" 

Hinata's laughing was contagious. Before long, laughter bubbled up into his chest until he too was laughing, his low rumble filling the room along with Hinata's giggling. Meanwhile, the puppy was still wriggling helplessly in Aone's grasp, yelping at the both of them. 

Finally their laughter died down, both of them gasping for breath as Aone set the poor puppy back in its pen. A good feeling had spread through him, and he realized that that was the first time he had laughed that hard with another person. Hinata was grinning broadly up at him, laughter still in his eyes, and Aone couldn't help but grin down at him 

"That was fun," Hinata said and Aone nodded. "To be honest, I thought you were pretty intimidating before but, now not so much. I'm glad this happened." Aone nodded again, looking down at the puppies before turning to Hinata and uttering a low "Thank you." 

Hinata's eyebrows drew together, confusion clouding his expression. "Why are you thanking me?" Embarrassed, Aone turned away before mumbling "You're the first person I've ever laughed with." 

Aone waited for Hinata to laugh at him give him or give him a pitying look, but it never came. Only a small, warm smile filled his face, his eyes softening. "Well, let's make sure to laugh together alot then" he said, looking up at Aone with wide, happy eyes. 

Aone felt his heart squeeze and he nodded, a quiet smile forming on his lips. "Alright." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *creeps in cautiously* Oh....hey guys.....long time no see huh....haha......ha......
> 
> Okay look, I'm so sorry this took so long!!! I know I should know myself by now and I thought I could write a fic with chapters, but I obviously can't. I'm too much of a lazy procrastinator to write too many chapters and I'm so sorry to the people who have been waiting for this chapter to come out!!! But at least I got it, right? Honestly tho, it was really the kudos and comments that got me going, so thank you so much to the people who left them!!! I really appreciate it!!! I can't make any promises for the next chapter, but trust me, there WILL be a next one! Alright, enough of my rambling! Go enjoy your long awaited gift

The days passed as if Aone was in a dream.

Hinata came to work everyday with a big, bright smile on his face, practically glowing as he talked to Aone everyday, his energy filling Aone with good vibes.

There was something about Hinata, perhaps his sweet scent or his bubbly bright personality, that had Aone calmed to the core and happy whenever he was near him.

Aone barely spoke a word, and yet that didn't seem to bother Hinata at all like it would other people. He filled the silences with cheerful, mindless chatter, and even if he was jabbering about nothing, Aone loved to listen to him.

Time seemed to speed up being in Hinata's presence, so much so that before he knew it, 6 months had passed since he'd first met him.

It was well into April and spring had come on at full force, flowers in bloom all over Japan.

Aone quite liked the springtime, with it's mildly warm weather and light rain showers, yet Hinata did not.

Hinata had complained to him about his allergies when spring first started, coming into work everyday sniffling and rubbing his eyes, and looking utterly exhausted.

Aone thought he looked quite cute actually, with his red nose and puffy eyes, but he dared not mention that to the omega for fear of offending him.

"Shouldn't you be taking allergy pills for that?" Ukai-san said one day, after Hinata had had a particularly bad sneezing fit.

"I wish I could," he said, pouting as he wiped at his nose. "But I'm allergic to whatever they put in those pills. I'm gonna have to suffer through this for the rest of spring like I always do," he said miserably.

Struck by an urge to comfort him, Aone had patted Hinata's head without thinking, starling those golden brown eyes into looking up at him. He quickly pulled his hand away when he realized what he was doing.

Hinata just smiled understandingly, as if he knew exactly what Aone was trying to get across, and shook his head.

"That's alright," he said, reaching up and patting Aone on the shoulder. "No need to feel bad for me. I'm used to this type of torture anyway."

Aone just blinked, his facing coloring slightly before he gave him a nod, looking away while feeling slightly embarrassed.

So it was nothing unusual when Hinata came in the next day with red eyes and an exhausted look on his face, but something felt off to Aone.

He tried to pinpoint it, looking from his face to the way he held himself, until finally he realized what was different; it was his scent.

Usually sweet and airy smelling, his scent now had a sickly sweet tint to it, which made Aone incredibly alert.

"Hinata," he said softly, his voice rumbling out of his chest. "Do you feel alright?"

Hinata blinked up at him, a bit surprised he initiated the talking. It was usually him that started anything.

"Nothing more than usual. Why?"

Aone frowned, his eyebrows pinching together slightly. "Well...your smell is kind of...off?"

It was Hinata's turn to frown, and he lifted his arm, taking a whiff at his armpits. "Do I smell? Shit, did I forget to put on deodorant again today? Dammit, I always do this, sorry bout that," he said, giving Aone an apologetic look.

Aone shook his head. "No no no, not your regular smell. It's your omega scent. It's off."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Eh? Really? I don't feel any different though. Maybe I'm just getting sick or something? I am more tired than usual today."

Aone shrugged, looking away as his eyebrows really drew together in thought. "Maybe," he mumbled.

Anybody's scent shifted when their immune system was down. And yet, Aone had doubts. Something was off about this, and he just hoped his suspicions wouldn't amount to anything.

They continued on with their day, Hinata acting as his usual, chattery self. Aone still had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong, yet he didn't let himself delve on it. It was probably nothing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing closing time and Ukai-san left early as he always did, telling Aone to lock up before making his way home. 

"I'll put away the bowls," Hinata chirped, leaving Aone to check the kennels as he made his way into the storage room.

Aone just got finished checking the kennels when suddenly an overpowering, sickly sweet scent filled the air.

Aone almost tripped over himself, straightening up as he looked towards the direction it was coming from.

"Hinata?" he called.

There was no answer.

A horrible anxious feeling filled his stomach and he slowly made his way towards where the smell was coming from.

Aone stopped in front of the storage room, heart beating ferociously in his chest. Fuck. It was definitely coming from there. He closed his eyes, trying to ready himself before slowly opening the door.

Nothing could have readied him for the sight before him.

"A-aone?" Hinata stammered, his body shaking as he looked up at the alpha from the ground. 

Aone's hands were trembling and his chest was heaving, jaw clenching and unclenching as he stared at the unbelievably god-like smelling omega before him. Everything in his system was telling him to go forward and claim the him, but Aone stood his ground, desperately holding onto his control.

"Aone," Hinata said again, weakly struggling into an upright position. "I-I think something's wrong...I'm so...hot." 

It took a moment for Aone to process what Hinata was saying, his mind going a million miles a minute, but as soon as he did confusion clouded his features. He didn't know he was going through heat? Was this his first time? 

In very rare occurrences, an omega may get their heat later than the average fourteen years old. With Hinata being 19, he was five years late with his heat, which was almost unheard of. 

Gathering his bearings, Aone forced himself to speak. "Hinata, you're starting your heat. You need to go home. Right now," he said gruffly, feeling a sliver of sweat trickle down his face as his cock grew harder in his pants. 

The smell was beginning to be too much. He was probably going to cave into his instincts soon. He needed to find a safe place for Hinata, quick. It was probably too late to take him home. Could he leave him here?

A sharp whine broke through his thoughts.

Hinata was a quivering mess, the smell of sweet slick heavy in the air. He was pulling at his clothes, whimpering as he tried to pull them off with trembling hands. His face was flushed, his mouth open and panting as he looked up at Aone with distress and need in his eyes.

"Aone...please," he whimpered before crying out, curling into himself, the smell of a fresh wave of slick filling the air.

Just the sound of that cry sent Aone's senses into a frenzy, his will quickly beginning to slip away as Hinata cried out again with want and pain. As an alpha, he just could not ignore such a call, not when an omega desperately needed him.

Aone lurched forward, his body seeming to move on its own as he practically ripped the clothes from the Omega's body.

Hinata's pants were literally soaking with slick, the thick liquid dripping down his thighs.

Aone gulped, breathe shuddering out of his chest as he spread Hinata's legs. 

And then tentatively, he leaned down and licked the head of Hinata's hard, throbbing cock.

The reaction was instant. 

Hinata cried out, digging his fingers into Aone's hair and pulling him down onto his hardened member, urging him to lick it again.

This time Aone wasn't tentative. He opened his mouth, swallowing Hinata's cock whole as the omega let out a moan, throwing his head backwards, his hips shivering with pleasure.

Aone found his fingers making their way to Hinata's slick entrance, his hole twitching as Aone's fingertips traced around it.

Hinata started letting out small whimpering noises, urging Aone to just put his fingers in already.

He obliged, sinking two fingers in easily all the way down to the knuckle.

Hinata let out a choked wail of pleasure as his muscles clamped down on Aone's fingers, pulling on his hair subconsciously.

Almost as if in a trance, Aone found himself moving from Hinata's cock upwards, trailing his lips against Hinata's soft stomach and chest, his fingers pumping in and out mercilessly.

He nuzzled his nose against the glands in Hinata's throat, breathing in the heady scent there. They were swollen and sensitive with the heat, and Aone could feel Hinata quiver with delight as he ran his teeth over them.

Aone shook his head then, trying to clear it. Whatever he did, he had to stay sane enough not to mark him. 

In order for an alpha to claim an omega as their own, one would have to mark the omega in heat by biting down on their glands hard enough to draw blood. This mark would ward off other alphas and signify that the omega was already taken. It would be disrespectful and horrible if Aone marked Hinata, which would basically kill any chances he had of mating with anyone else, and he was certain Hinata didn't want him as a mate.

Aone's lips finally found Hinata's open gasping ones, and without a thought he darted his tongue in, his free hand finding one of Hinata's nipples and squeezing.

Hinata mewled into the kiss, his and Aone's tongues clashing together as another finger made it inside him.

Aone barely knew what he was doing. His mind was so gone and Hinata smelled so good and the feeling of their skin together was setting his senses on fire.

Instinct alone was what was in control, and he probably wouldn't have been able to stop himself from taking his achingly hard cock out and aligning it with Hinata's entrance even if he was fully conscious.

And then he thrust in.

They both groaned in unison, Aone's a choked deep gutteral one while Hinata's was high and broken.

Oh sweet Jesus, it was so good. So hot, so wet, so tight. And it was too much.

Aone found himself thrusting hard without thinking, probably hard enough to bruise the poor omega, yet Hinata wasn't complaining. It was quite opposite, actually. He was crying out with pleasure at every thrust, back arching up into Aone, body undulating into him, his head thrown back with ecstasy. 

Hinata's nails dug into Aone's back, no doubt leaving scratch marks, yet Aone didn't feel it. All he could feel was his cock being swallowed into Hinata with every thrust, tingling sensations traveling up and down his body.

Somehow Aone got them up into a sitting position and started bouncing Hinata in his lap, his mouth claiming the other's hungrily, their tongues swirling together roughly. His hands slid down to the Omega's ass and he squeezed the supple butt cheeks he found there, making Hinata moan into his mouth.

Aone was reaching his limit. Hinata was probably reaching his too, with the way he was clenching around Aone's dick, and this only made him thrust up faster, causing Hinata to break from the kiss and cry out into the air, reaching down blindly to stroke himself.

He had barely gotten his hands around his cock before he came, shuddering and gasping against Aone, cum covering his hands and the front of Aone's shirt.

Aone wasn't far behind. His hips stuttered up into Hinata, and with a rumbling growl, knotted and came into him, biting down into the Omega's throat, his mind so clouded with delirium he couldn't even process what he was doing.

And Hinata clung to him through it all, yelping with pain as he felt Aone's teeth sink into his skin yet never pulling away.

It was only after Aone pulled away from Hinata's neck that he realized what he had done.

Eyes widening with horror and his mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood, he looked down at the Omega's neck, his stomach dropping when he found the bloody bite mark there.

What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come pester me at mellowdeity.tumblr.com  
> Who knows, maybe I'll write faster


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful readers !!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for being patient and waiting for this chapter to come out! I'm surprised it didn't take me longer, but I really have all the wonderful people who left kudos and comments to thank for that !! I'm such a lazy bum but you guys got me motivated to get this chapter done in less than two months rather than six months, so I thank ye dearly XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, more is definitely to come !!!

He had to relax.

Aone had to relax, because if he didn't, he'd have a mental breakdown right then and there.

Now wasn't the time to be thinking about how he just marked an Omega and had basically taken away his chances of mating and being with someone he actually loved.

Now he had to think about how to get Hinata to a safe place before his next wave hit.

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Aone concentrated on calming his thrumming heartbeat and put all his attention to figuring out a plan, shoving all panicking thoughts to the side.

They couldn't stay there at the pound. While it did provide shelter and less risk of other Alphas coming to the smell of heat, it still wasn't a good idea. Ukai-san would be coming back in the morning, and having a worker going through heat at the workplace would not be good.

So that only left one option: his apartment.

Aone lived five blocks away, which wasn't that far, but Aone was hesitant to take Hinata outside.

He didn't want any other Alpha smelling him. Hinata was _his_.

Aone blinked, shaking away the thought. No no no, that was wrong. Hinata wasn't his, he didn't belong to anybody. Aone had just forcefully claimed him when he was most vulnerable, and that certainly didn't make the Omega _his_.

Again the tendrils of anxiety and panic began to drift into his mind, but he shoved then down again, gritting his teeth.

 _Enough of this, time to get Hinata to safety_ , he thought, gingerly picking up the smaller male, who was (very adorably), clinging to him in his sleep, his face nestled into the crook of Aone's neck.

Trying not to think about how absolutely precious Hinata was being at the moment, Aone exited the storage room, taking one of the blankets they usually use for the puppies and wrapping it around Hinata instead, wanting to keep him hidden and warm.

He stepped out of the pound, locked the door behind him, and ran.

He had probably never ran that fast in his entire life, but the risk of others seeing, smelling, _wanting_ the Omega in his arms sent adrenaline coursing through his veins like it never had before.

He made it to his apartment in record time, with the usual ten minute travel time reducing itself to just two.

It took Aone awhile to open the door of his apartment, his hands shaking from the rush, but he finally did get it open, relief flushing through his mind when he finally got Hinata behind closed doors.

Now that the danger was gone, all the adrenaline that was in his system seemed to exit all at once, and Aone slid to the floor, his legs too weak to hold him up anymore.

He felt Hinata stir in his arms at that moment, shifting to get closer to him, making small snuffing noises at his neck. Aone could hear him purring, and just that precious little sound alone had his heart beating out of rhythm.

Oh gods. How could anybody be so cute?

Holding the other close, Aone brushed his nose against Hinata's head, taking in the lovely scent he found there. He just felt so perfect in his arms, so small and delicate and _his_ , that he couldn't help but purr himself, the sound rumbling out of him in a low, soothing manner.

They just sat there a bit, purring and holding each other as Aone ran his fingers through his Omega's soft, fluffy tresses, which only made Hinata purr louder.

It was only when Hinata started shifting even more, small noises escaping his mouth with a painful expression crossing his face did Aone stand up and make his way to the bedroom, his length beginning to harden as the smell exploded forth from the little body in his arms.

It still surprised Aone at how strong the scent was, and how much it affected him.

He set Hinata down on the bed, unwrapping him from the blanket he had taken from the pound.

Hinata's skin was flushed, heat seeming to rise off of him like a fever and he whimpered, reaching unconsciously for Aone, still not fully awake from his slumber.

With a ghost of a smile on his lips, Aone bent over the other, running his nose over Hinata's torso and tracing kisses all along the silky skin of his stomach.

Aone was breathing him in heavily, absolutely entranced by the smell. Oh man, he smelled so good. How could one person smell so _good_?

Hinata gasped, finally fully awake and reached down to run his hands through Aone's hair in a desperate sort of manner.

Aone's breath hitched and he pulled away from the Omega's stomach, looking into his eyes.

They were heavily lidded and a bit swollen, filled with a sort of heat and lust that made Aone shudder with want.

A growl ripping out of his chest, and he dove for Hinata's lips, claiming them with soft nips and an eager tongue.

He could feel the breath stutter out of the smaller male's mouth just then, his arms encircling around Aone's shoulders in a needy fashion that made Aone's self control almost break.

Oh lord, Hinata was so desperate, _so desperate_ , mewling into his mouth and arching into him, his nails digging into Aone's back even harder than before.

The smell of slick was almost overwhelming, and suddenly a thought sprouted in Aone's head and grew there.

He pulled away from the other's lips, much to Hinata's dismay, only to sit up and grab his hips, flipping the Omega onto his stomach.

Hinata squeaked with surprise but didn't struggle, letting Aone position him on his hands and knees as he pulled the Omega's ass into the air, his eyes glazing over at the sight of slick practically pouring out of Hinata's hole.

Oh fuck, he wanted to _taste_.

Taking in a shaking breath, Aone lowered his face towards the other's ass, the intoxicating smell of the slick making his mind go blank with lust.

He let his face hover there for a moment, again taking in that scent before opening his mouth, leaning forward and taking a tentative lick.

Hinata squirmed in his grasp, burying his face into the bed as a small, breathless noise left his mouth.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. It tasted so good, and before he could even think, Aone had his face in Hinata's ass, eating him out like his life depended on it.

Aone's mind was gone. All he knew was that Hinata's inside was so soft, and he tasted like fucking heaven, and that he never wanted to stop.

Aone's tongue was thrusting in and out mercilessly, the noises he was drawing out of the other making him go crazy.

He felt the delicate muscles of Hinata's entrance twitch and clench around his tongue, as if to pull him in deeper, to which Aone eagerly obliged, sinking his tongue in as far as it could go and curling it, which earned a delicious wriggle from the boy in response.

 _This is probably what being drunk feels like_ , Aone thought dizzily, fingers kneading into the smaller male's soft ass cheeks, spreading him wider.

Aone had never been much of a drinker, given that his tolerance level was so high that he could never actually get drunk. He never understood how anybody could get addicted to drinking or what was so great about it, but now he knew. Oh, he knew. He was fucking addicted, and it didn't matter that his cock was achingly hard and begging to be buried deep into the other's ass. Right now he was too drunk on the sweet slick of his Omega and he wanted to keep tasting him forever.

It was only when Hinata's legs started to shake did Aone break out of his trance, pulling away for a moment to take a look at the other male.

Hinata's skin was glowing with perspiration and he was panting, his face hidden in Aone's sheets. His hands were trembling as he held tightly onto the material beneath his fingers, so tight that his knuckles were white.

Aone couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked in that state, so absolutely _ethereal_.

At the sudden stop of the onslaught of pleasure from behind, Hinata lifted his head off the bed, looking behind him to give Aone a confused, heated look.

"Aone?" He said, his voice hitching up into a whimper at the end. Just his name alone sent a violent warmth through Aone's veins, making his cock throb painfully in his pants.

Growling, Aone finally freed his length from it's encasement, grabbing Hinata by the hips and positioning himself before finally sinking in all at once, the Omega's wet insides hugging him tightly, practically swallowing his dick.

Another growl escaped his lips this time choked and ragged, as he pulled out a few inches before snapping his hips back in, forcing a loud moan from the Omega below him, who was arching so greedily into him, his hole clenching so delightfully around his thick length.

Aone set the pace fast, hitting Hinata's sweet spot over and over, purposefully grinding against it to pull those amazing sounds out of that small frame.

Aone loved how loud he was, and how every sound he made seemed to sing to him.

Oh lord, in this position he could go so deep, and it seemed to be making all the difference, Hinata's moans and whimpers so much louder and freer than they had been in the pound.

Hinata looked so breathtaking from this angle, the way the muscles in his back strained and flexed under that soft, pale skin of his. Aone couldn't help but lean down over the other and kiss him, trailing his tongue along the lithe muscles of his back.

The Omega shuddered at the touch, his muscles clenching hard around Aone's member, which sent a wave of heat to the Alpha's head.

It was definitely taking longer for Hinata to come now than when they were in the pound, but this wasn't a problem for Aone. He just thrust slower, letting Hinata thoroughly feel him as he drew his length in and out, pressuring his prostate all along the way. Hinata wriggled wonderfully under him, panting and crying out in his delirium.

Aone let go of one hip, snaking his hand under the Omega and grabbing the hard member he found there, making Hinata twitch and clench around him in response. He roughly jerked him off, rubbing the precum that was dripping profusely from the tip all along the length.

Hinata didn't seem to know what to do with himself. His voice was hoarse from moaning so much and his whole body was shaking, the pleasure seeming to be too much.

Just knowing it was himself that was bringing out all these reactions from the Omega before him made Aone's heart squeeze and made his Alpha self feel quite satisfied that he was bringing so much pleasure to his Omega.

Hinata clenched around him particularly hard in that moment, his body shuddering as he finally came, a high coarse keen leaving his mouth as he did.

Again, Aone wasn't far behind, and as Hinata finished coming Aone came as well, grunting out a growl as he clenched his teeth, his knot swelling inside the other before bursting, spreading his seed inside.

In that instant all the energy left his body, and he fell on his side, pulling Hinata close to him and burying his nose in his hair.

They lay panting together, exhausted and trying to catch their breaths.

Aone felt Hinata nuzzle into his neck, a small sigh leaving the other's mouth as he fell asleep, a content look on his face.

Aone moved to pull a cover over the both of them, staring at Hinata's peaceful sleeping face the whole time as he got them situated under the covers.

It was so relaxing watching the other sleeping that Aone soon felt his own lids become heavy and close, his consciousness dwindling away after a long, much too eventful day.

 _I wish we could stay like this forever_ was the last thing Aone thought before sleep finally took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll finally be getting some of Hinata's P.O.V next chapter, so stay tuned !! XD
> 
> Come pester me at http://mellowdeity.tumblr.com , maybe I'll write faster, who knows


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah hello guys!!!
> 
> I know it's been fucking FOREVER since I've updated, but I finally have a chapter for you guys!!! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait but a lot of shit was going on in my life and I'm just a lazy horrible person so it took me ages to finish this chapter.
> 
> Also, for some reason this chapter was such a struggle?????? Idk why I was fighting to write this but it was incredibly hard to put my thoughts into words for this one so I guess that contributed to how long it took me to finish this :/
> 
> But anyway, it's finally out and I hope you enjoy!!! Hopefully the next chapter will come out much quicker than this one haha ':) 
> 
> And thank you all for the kudos and lovely comments, they're literally my lifeblood <3

Hinata was safe.

That's all he knew as he came into consciousness, his senses slowly gaining sharpness.

It felt as if his eyelids had been sewn together, but he managed to pry them open, taking a few blinks before his eyes adjusted.

He groggily struggled into a sitting position, gasping softly as a wave of pain washed over him.

His hips ached horribly and his body felt like it could have been run over by a truck.

Not to mention the fact that he was butt naked, with nothing more than a large t-shirt covering his body.

_What the fuck had happened to him???_

Shaking his head, Hinata squinted, taking in his surroundings.

Where was he?

From the looks of it, he was in someone's bedroom, the fact being clear with the bed he was sitting on.

The blinds were pulled down but some light still managed to filter in, giving Hinata a good view of the room.

It was neat, shelves filled with books and movies lining the walls.

A cello sat in the corner, and with a bit more examination, Hinata could see that there were plants everywhere, some clustered in other corners while others lined the shelves.

Hinata did not recognize the bedroom but...why did he feel so safe here?

He was in so much pain and yet that didn't seem to deter the soothing feeling that filled his mind.

Why was he so calm?

Usually Hinata would be freaking out by now. He was in a new place without having any idea of how he got there, not to mention the fact that he was naked, but something was keeping him in an eerie sort of calm.

He was never this calm regularly, not even when he was in a comfortable setting.

Could it be the room's scent?

Hinata took in a deep breath, letting the scent that hung in the room encompass his senses.

It smelled like gentle rain and sweet mint and home, with soft metallic undertones.

And it smelled good, so good that Hinata couldn't help but take in deep gulps of it, leaving his body tingling and wanting more.

What was this??? He had never smelled anything so perfect, but somehow he felt like he'd smelled something like this before.

Hinata frowned, wracking his brain as to remember where he'd smelled it.

And suddenly, it hit him.

Could it be Aone?

Aone's scent had always been strong and metallic, like iron, to the point where it was a bit overwhelming.

But sometimes when Aone was playing with the puppies or laughing with him, Hinata would catch a whiff of something lighter, softer.

He had never really paid much attention to it since it was only for a moment or two, but now he noticed. Oh, he noticed it.

And it was practically _heaven_.

That was when the door to the bedroom creaked open, revealing no other than Aone behind it.

And then everything started to come back. The heat, the pleasure and Aone all muffled together in his memory.

Instantly Hinata's face flushed a deep scarlet at the memories and he hastily looked away from the Alpha, furiously biting at his bottom lip.

"Oh, you're awake," Aone said as he entered the room, the very sound of that deep, rumbling voice seeming to calm Hinata's nerves right away.

The scent of him was stronger now that he was in the room, and it was almost involuntarily that Hinata took in a deep breath of him.

Fuck, why did he smell so good? He usually never smelled like this, so why did he suddenly smell like a god? Was it because he was at home?

All these questions swirled through Hinata's head as Aone drew tentatively closer, dropping down on his knees by the bed beside him, giving Hinata no other choice than to look down at the Alpha.

Soft brown eyes looked back up at him, and Hinata could almost feel his insides turn to mush.

He almost wanted to smack himself. What was wrong with him? Sure, he did have a huge crush on the Alpha, but it was never to the point where just the sight of him made him weak.

Okay, that was a lie but it was definitely more intense than usual. Maybe it was the heat's doing?

He didn't have much time to dwell on that before Aone's question broke through his thoughts.

"How's...your body? Are you in pain anywhere?," he asked softly, his voice littered with concern.

"A-ah, it's fine!," Hinata lied brightly, giving Aone a huge smile. "I feel great! Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Aone's eyes widened and he looked away. His ears glowed a deep red as he looked down at his lap, cracking his fingers.

Hinata noticed that Aone did this when he was overwhelmed, usually when a customer approached him and started bombarding him with questions or something equally socially troubling.

Aone had cracked his fingers a lot in the beginning when Hinata had first started talking to the Alpha, but the habit had slowly died away as time passed.

"I-it was nothing. I couldn't just leave you there without protection," Aone said gruffly, still not looking Hinata in the eyes as his ears continued to glow.

Hinata smiled, his heart warming at the sight of the giant of an Alpha getting anxious over taking care of an omega like him.

He put a hand on Aone's shoulder, which startled him to look up into Hinata's face.

"It's okay Aone. I'm not mad at you for helping me out in the way you did, so don't worry about it. I'm not sure what I would have done without you," Hinata said softly, the thought of him suffering through that unbearable heat alone making him shudder.

Aone opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it. And then opened it again, only to close it a moment after.

His brows were furrowed together, and it looked as if it pained him to speak.

Hinata frowned, confused by his expression.

"Aone, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice wavering with uncertainty. Did he say something wrong?

That's when Aone turned to him on his hands and knees, looking as if he was in unbearable agony, and bowed, his forehead landing on the floor with a soft thud.

Hinata stared at him with his mouth ajar, dumbstruck.

"A-aone, what--?"

"I'm sorry!" Aone burst out, his forehead still planted firmly on the floor. "I'm so sorry Hinata."

Hinata blinked slowly, his mind still trying to recovery from it's previous shock.

"Aone, I don't-- I don't understand. What are you sorry for?" Hinata said, feeling breathless as a sense of crushing anxiety filled his head.

What could have Aone, of all people, looking like that??? Hinata almost didn't want to know.

Finally Aone looked up, the look on his face not helping at all with Hinata's nerves.

The Alpha took a deep breath, as if readying himself, before choking out "I'm sorry but I-- I marked you."

Oh.

_Oh._

Hinata let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding while running his hands through his hair, trying to wrap his mind around what he just heard.

Mated. He, Hinata Shouyo, had been marked.

Mated to someone he had a humongous crush on that had started to develop into something deeper with the passing months.

Hinata wasn't disappointed at all that the one he would spend the rest of his life with would be the hulking, gentle giant before him, even if it did technically happen against his will.

But judging by the pained face Aone was making, he obviously wasn't happy to be mated to him.

Hinata laughed bitterly, biting the inside of his mouth as he held back tears.

Of course he didn't want to be mated to a loud, obnoxious chatterbox that never left him alone the minute they started working together. Who would want to be permanently connected to someone like that?

"I think I'm the one who should be saying sorry," Hinata said, his voice cracking. "You probably couldn't control yourself because of the heat and now you're stuck with me."

Hinata smiled weakly at the Alpha, refusing to let out the tears that threatened to burst forth.

Surprisingly enough, instead of the crestfallen expression Hinata expected to see, he could only see honest confusion on Aone's face.

"Eh? Shouldn't it be the other way around? You're the one who got stuck with me against your will. Now you won't be able to be mated with someone you actually love," Aone said, the pained expression returning onto his face.

It was Hinata's turn be confused.

"Wait wait wait. So...you're not sad about being mated to me? You're just sad that I was mated to you without my permission?" Hinata asked, trying to set the misunderstanding straight.

Aone grimaced and nodded, looking away from him and to his lap again. "What else would it be? Who wouldn't want to be mated to you?" he mumbled softly, cracking his knuckles and wringing his hands.

Hinata laughed breathlessly, shaking his head and grinning stupidly.

So he was wanted after all. Aone wanted to be with him.

With his heart bursting, Hinata leaned over and wrapped his arms around the Alpha beside the bed, burying his face into his neck.

Aone jumped and then stiffened with surprise, but this only made Hinata borough his head deeper into the crook of the Alpha's neck.

"Hinata?" Aone asked, totally flabbergasted by his actions.

"I want to be with you too, _baka_ ," he said into his neck, pulling the Alpha closer to him.

He heard Aone gasp softly against him before feeling himself being pulled off the bed and into the Alpha's lap, who's eyes were wide with doubt.

"You're...not mad that I marked you?," he asked, his voice skeptical.

Hinata beamed, nodding vigorously.

"Of course not! How could I be mad about being mated to you?" After a moment he shyly added "I kinda liked you for a long time before this anyway."

At this Aone's mouth dropped open with disbelief.

"You...like me?"

Hinata almost laughed at the larger male's incredulous tone.

"Is it so hard to believe?" He asked, looking up into the other's eyes.

Aone nodded, the disbelief slowly emptying from his face, being replaced by something more mellow.

"Omegas were always too scared to come up to me because of my scent. You're the first omega that's ever wanted to talk to me. I've never even really had friends before," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Well, they're seriously missing out," Hinata said, his voice coming out muffled as he rubbed his face into the other's chest.

"Really?"

"Mmmmm. You're the gentlest Alpha I know. You couldn't kill a mosquito even if it landed on you and started sucking your blood."

They both laughed at that, Aone's a low rumbling one while Hinata's loud and light.

"So...you really like me? You don't regret this?" Aone asked after a second time, gingerly pulling his fingers through Hinata's orange tresses.

The feeling of Aone's fingers running through his hair sent calming tingles all the way down to his toes.

  
"I like you I like you I like you," the omega said quietly, putting his face to Aone's neck and breathing in the ambrosial aroma he found there.

Aone pulled him closer at that, burying his face in Hinata's hair and breathing in as well, a long, deep purr leaving his throat.

And it was there in Aone's arms that Hinata had never felt more at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Even though it was challenging, I'm going to write in Hinata's P.O.V for the next one!
> 
> I hope he wasn't too out of character for you all !
> 
> Sexy times are promised to come soon *wiggles eyebrows mysteriously*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!!!
> 
> It actually didn't take me 4 months to do this one, amazing XD  
> I have all the kudos and comments to thank for it, so thank you so much!!!!  
> I live for the comments, they are what get my lazy ass to work so thank you *bows*

"So...would you like to take a bath?" Aone asked, his fingers pulling lightly through Hinata's hair.

Hinata shifted in his grasp, frowning.

Now that he mentioned it, he did feel a bit...sticky.

He blushed slightly at the thought, struggling to keep embarrassing memories from resurfacing.

"Y-yeah," he said finally, speaking into Aone's chest. He had a feeling that if he looked into the Alpha's face now it'd ruin his attempts to keep his mind clean.

His muscles _were_ aching. A nice hot bath would do them some good.

"Okay," Aone said, pulling Hinata up as he stood.

Hinata's legs trembled and he would have collapsed if Aone wasn't holding him firmly by the shoulders.

"Can you walk?" he asked, his brow scrunching with concern.

Hinata nodded, determined to make it to the bathroom by himself.

The thought of being a weak omega had always irked him.

When his hormones had shifted from Beta to Omega in highschool, Hinata had refused to act any different.

He didn't want to be like the omegas around him. They were always so soft and submissive, flittering around the Alphas like moths to light.

Instead, he would romp around with the Betas and Alphas like he was still one of them, rejecting the way his body wanted to act around the Alphas.

Alphas _had_ tried to dominate him during those days, taunting him and roughing him up, exerting their scents onto him.

But Hinata was strong minded and determined not to break under them, and after awhile they stopped, eventually coming to respect him as an equal.

So even though he _did_ just come out of a heat wave, he wanted to at least be able to walk by himself.

"I got this, don't worry."

Aone tentatively let go of Hinata's shoulders and took all of Hinata's concentration not to fall flat on his ass.

 _God_ he was _sore_.

His muscles seemed to be screaming in protest as he took a hesitant step forward, and he couldn't stop himself from swaying back into his Alpha, body shaking.

"You're in pain," Aone said softly, and before he could refute the comment, Hinata was in the Alpha's arms; bridal style.

He blushed madly and struggled to get out of the bigger male's grasp, but Aone tightened his hold, bringing Hinata closer to his chest.

His strong scent wafted into Hinata's nose, and he found himself calming down, the mere smell of it distracting him from his attempts at escape.

Hinata finally stopped, sighing and resting his face on Aone's shoulder.

"I wanted to try and walk myself. It doesn't hurt that much," he mumbled into his shoulder, slightly embarrassed at his helplessness.

Aone leaned over and kissed his forehead, his eyes soft and understanding.

"That's alright, you can walk when you're feeling better," he said, giving Hinata a small smile before silently heading to the bathroom.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Aone settled both of them into the water, shifting Hinata so that his back was to his chest, which Hinata was greatly thankful for.

He was beet red with embarrassment, the feeling of Aone's broad chest against his back sending heat to his head.

Hinata had refused to look at him as he undressed, fearing he wouldn't be able to control his reactions, but just the sole feeling of Aone's chest against his back was sending his heart into a flurry.

He didn't even want to think about how he would react if he had to face the Alpha.

"Can...I wash your hair?" Aone asked tentatively after a moment, his voice wobbly and unsure.

"G-go ahead!" Hinata squeaked, his face flushing impossibly redder, unable to hide how flustered he was.

He had never been taken care of by an Alpha like this, he'd never allowed it, and just the fact that he was mated to the other wasn't helping with his jitters.

But with the way Aone's hand trembled as he reached for the shampoo, Hinata could tell he wasn't the only one who was feeling anxious.

They were both new to this, and somehow that calmed him a little, along with taking in a deep breath of Aone's scent.

They both sat in silence as Aone poured warm water over Hinata's head.

While Hinata wiped the water from his eyes he felt Aone run his hands through his hair, causing tingles to travel down his spine.

He let out a shuddering breath, leaning his head into Aone's hands. He could feel them trembling slightly against his scalp, and smiled lightly at his nervousness.

Despite the shaking, Aone's fingers actually felt really good, scrubbing his scalp with velvety fingers that effortlessly lulled him into a relaxed trance.

It really was amazing how gentle the Alpha could be with his big, calloused hands.

A low purr left his chest, which was quickly answered by Aone's rumbling one. Soon enough they were purring together, unable to contain their satisfaction.

Hinata probably would have fallen asleep if not for the feeling of something stirring within him.

He ignored it at first, focusing his attention on how good it felt to have his head massaged as his Alpha purred continuously behind him, making him sleepy.

But soon he wasn't able to ignore it.

A sudden familiar ache filled his body, followed by an unmistakable heat, and it didn't take long for Hinata to realize what was happening.

Why did this have to happen _now_ of all times???

"Is it happening?," Aone asked, slowing his motions through Hinata's hair.

Hinata whined in response, squirming uncomfortably as the ache relentlessly got worse.

Fuck, it _hurt_.

"A-aone," Hinata whimpered, arching back and rubbing his ass into the Alpha.

He was barely conscious of what he was doing. It was as if a hazy fog filled his mind, muffling his own thoughts while letting his Omega self take over.

But he didn't care.

He was just so hot and his insides were hurting terribly and the feeling of Aone's shaft hardening against him sent his Omega instincts into a frenzy.

He rubbed again, this time dragging a low moan from the bigger male behind him.

The mere sound of it sent sparks up and down Hinata's body, and he could feel slick practically dumping out of him, the scent of it filling the humid bathroom air.

Aone ran his hands up and down Hinata's sides for a moment before resting his hands around his waist.

Hinata squirmed deliciously in his grasp, his breath hitching in his chest.

It felt so good to be touched by him, Hinata couldn't help but go limp in the other's hold, tilting his head backwards and exposing his neck glands without hesitation.

This was an extremely submissive pose that Hinata would have never voluntarily put himself in.

But with the growing smell of his Alpha around him and the feeling of his lips against his throat, submitting never felt more right.

Aone traced his teeth along the entirety of Hinata's throat, nipping gingerly at the places where his glands where swelling.

Just those little nips alone had Hinata panting and shaking, desperately wanting more.

But after a minute of just trailing and nipping, Hinata was starting to get impatient.

He rubbed his ass against Aone's hard member, letting out a frustrated mewl.

He wanted him. _Now_.

Aone didn't need to be asked twice.

Taking Hinata firmly by the waist, Aone lifted him up and sat him on his dick in one swift motion, making Hinata cry out as stars danced behind his eyes.

Fuck. Fuck fuck _**fuck**_.

Hinata was lost in sensation, whatever sense of consciousness he had left totally gone as he moaned loudly, squeezing around the big thing inside him.

The one thing that managed to flit across his mind was wonderment at how something so big could fit inside him.

But that was soon interrupted and forgotten as the sound of Aone growling filled his ears, followed by a hard thrust into him.

The tub water sloshed over the sides and sparks flew across his vision as another unrestrained moan left his mouth, unable to even think about controlling himself.

Oh god, _oh god_ , Hinata had never felt such pure and utter pleasure. He could feel his body vibrating with the sensation as he was thrust into again and again.

He was only slightly aware of the fact that he was arching into the Alpha, one arm reached back to grasp Aone by the head.

His fingers were kneading into Aone's hair, gasping out the Alpha's name like it was a prayer when he wrapped his hand around his dick, roughly jerking him off.

But Hinata wasn't the only one feeling pleasure.

Aone was panting into Hinata's hair, nipping his ear or growling whenever he would clench around him.

They were both nearing the edge, and Hinata was the first to fall over it.

It was finally too much for him, getting it both from the front and back relentlessly.

He came, crying out loudly and clenching down hard on the Alpha inside him, shaking with the oversensitivity.

But he was still hard.

Hinata could have screamed with frustration.

Instead he whimpered pitifully, slumping tiredly against Aone's chest, exhausted.

Aone shushed him gently, lifting him off his swollen cock and turning him to face him before setting him back down.

Hinata didn't even have enough energy to react to the change of position. He just leaned more into the sculpted chest of his Alpha and turned his face up, taking in his godly scent.

Aone let out a small rumble of appreciation before leaning down to kiss the omega on the lips.

He nudged Hinata's lips open with his own, gently sliding his tongue in.

Hinata responded to the kiss tiredly, sighing into Aone's mouth as his eyes closed. He tried to open them again but found that he couldn't.

Hinata was so tired.

He could have fallen asleep right then and there if it wasn't for the uncomfortable heat in his stomach and his painfully throbbing dick.

The kiss was tender and wet and slow, and Hinata found himself getting lost in it.

He squeezed weakly around Aone and shivered as Aone grinded over his prostate, a wavering moan sounding deep in Hinata's chest.

They continued this soft fucking for a while.

Not that Hinata minded.

It felt good and he didn't think he could handle anything rough on his worn out body.

Aone had a way of rubbing against his sweet spot that had his eyelashes fluttering and his eyeballs rolling towards the back of his head.

Aone had brought his hand in between them somewhere in the middle of all this, running his fingers along Hinata's shaft and rubbing the tip with his thumb.

Before long he was nearing the edge again, with Aone unmistakably close behind.

A white light flashed behind his eyes as he came, breaking away from the kiss as a ragged cry left his throat.

Not a moment later Aone was also coming, a ragged sound of his own filling the bathroom air.

The knot swelled deep inside Hinata and he squirmed, not ready for the onslaught of pleasure that came with it.

Aone brought him close, running his hands through his hair and murmuring him into a calm as they waited for his knot to die down.

It was not an easy feat for either of them.

Every small movement had them both gasping, but it wasn't long until the knot finally shrunk.

The heat had long since left his body, and drowsiness quickly settled in, making Hinata go limp.

He could feel Aone's purr vibrate through his frame before sleep took him under, his Alpha's arms and scent slowly fading into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> I may have lied in the last chapter when I said this was going to be the last chapter in Hinata's P.O.V because the next chapter might also be in it too! Hope y'all won't mind :3
> 
> Also, I'm kinda nearing the end of this fic (maybe two or three more chapters to go), so if you guys have any suggestions of what you'd like to see I can probably write it in since I don't want this to end so quickly lol  
> These cuties deserve more love! So yeah, if ya have some unfulfilled desires that you wanna see written just leave them below and I may write them in if I like them!!!
> 
> Come pester me at mellowdeity.tumblr.com, maybe I'll write faster, who knows


End file.
